I Love You, I Hate You
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Our story starts ten years in the future, making Hikari and Jun twenty. A dark past lies behind them as well as dark secrets that lie in their hearts. What will happen when the two are finally reunited after ten long years? Twinleafshipping
1. Chapter 1

The night was dark, rain was pouring hard. Tears of one lonely girl were overflowing. Silence had took hold of the dark truth. The hurt of words that were thrown had left her regretting what had happened. "I'm sorry, so so sorry. Don't leave me."

The wind blew, tossing about a mess of blue hair. She stood at the edge of the border of her old town. After she had left all those years ago it was hard to just suddenly come back. After that incident could she face everyone again?

She was twenty now, her hair had grown out, pulling back the side pieces to the back leaving her bangs to drape over her face. She had a long sleeved shirt on with a short one over it and a white pokeball hat on. It had been ten years since she had come here and nothing looked like it had changed much. Everything was the way she remembered it.

"Jun! Get over here now!" The girl flinched back recalling the many horrible memories of the name.

"No way, too boring!" yelled the boy, back to his raging mother. Dust began to blow as he tried to stop from his full speed run. The effort, though, was futile because he ended up crashing into the girl. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he asked, rising from atop the girl. His eyes widened as he looked down at her. "Hikari."

The world seemed to be crashing down before she could figure out what was going on. When she had heard her name she slowly opened her eyes. "Jun," she said, a sorrowful smile on her face. Her eyes closed, loosing consciousness.

Wet. She slowly opened her eyes. Her hands moved to her forehead. There was a damp cloth placed on her head. Did she loose consciousness when she got slammed to the ground?

"That was one heck of a way to greet me after ten years. You almost gave me a heart attack, you know. What would you have done then?"

She glanced over to find the boy was sitting on the couch next to her. "Same goes to you, Jun. I could have gone into a coma or something from the force of that blow," she replied, a small smile on her face.

"Lies. They're all lies. As you can she you're in perfect health thanks to a certain someone."

"And whose fault is it I ended up in this situation, certain someone?"

"That's so cold, Hikari. So cold," he said, outstretching his arms. "Hug?"

Her bright blue eyes glazed over. He was the same old Jun as she had remembered. Was she the only one that had changed. "...sure."

No, she was wrong he had changed. Her body pressed up against his and she could tell he had grown up. She dipped her head down, resting it on his shoulder. When she was like this a calming sensation passed through her.

"You sure have changed since the last time I saw you. It surprised me that you suddenly ran away like that and, what more, that you never returned. I heard so much about you but I never saw you. I got lonely, you know," he stated, pulling the blue haired girl closer to him. "I missed you."

_Who are you? Get away. I don't know you. Get away! _She gripped his shirt. "I just need my space, time. Did you want me to say I'm sorry? I'm not." She let go of the boy's shirt and embrace sitting up tall. "I regret nothing. Everything these past ten years have been carefully planned out. I'm not the Hikari you once knew. I've changed. If you don't like it now's your chance to go." She wasn't going to back down now.

"And neither am I, Hikari. I can't really remember all that happened that night to say something to you regarding that, but I don't think it matters much. Stop sulking around in the past and look at the present or you won't be able to move on with you life. Am I right, Hikari?" he said, whispering it into her ear.

Her face grew red as he said her name, her ear was numb, and her heart had drastically started beating like crazy. There was no stopping now.


	2. Chapter 2

He was wrong, she had let go of the past a long time ago. But the past was something she needed to move forward into the future. She thought that for now she would let him think whatever he wanted to think, it was all going to be made clear soon anyways.

"Hikari! Is that food you're making?" yelled the boy, wrapping his arms around the girl from the back.

She stopped stirring and turned her head around. "I can't cook if you're clinging to me like this," she said, a small blush appearing on her face.

"But, it smells so good," he said, breathing into her neck.

She knew he was doing this on purpose just to tease her. "The answer is still the same you're going to have to wait."

"Till when?"

Her eyes light up as her face became a dark shade of scarlet. "W-what?"

The boy burst out in laughter, letting go of the girl only to fall on the floor. "You're gonna kill me!" he wiped his tears," Hikari, you're such a perv."

She was angry at the boy, she was sure of it, but she couldn't do anything but blush as she looked at the boy laughing away. "Yeah right."

"Hey, I have a great idea, how about we go see what's going on with the Professor?" he asked, reaching his hand out in a plea of help.

"Yeah, it has been awhile. Hey! Is Koki still around?"

The blond stopped laughing when he heard her say his name. "I don't know. We don't talk much anymore." He turned his head and got up himself. He looked at Hikari before saying, "Come on let's go."

Sandgem Town. The place itself was really not that far away from where the two lived. She had to admit she hadn't been back here for awhile, nor had she seen most of the people she knew that lived there.

"Jun!" yelled a man – dressed in a white lab coat – "and … and …" he stopped to look at the girl. "And who are you?"

The question cause Jun to laugh and in turn caused Hikari to quickly glare at him before redirecting her gaze to the man. "Hi, it's been awhile so I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. I'm Hikari."

The man's eyes grew wide, almost like he was shocked he hadn't realized this fact before. "...Hiakri. Wow, you've grown so much," he said, dazed at the girl that he hadn't seen in ages.

"I remembered you right away though," said Jun pouting.

She smiled at the man, reassuring him that it was alright. "Jun," she said, turning her head to face the boy, "The only reason that you would recognized me after so long is only because we've spent our whole childhood together. It would be a no brainer." She quickly turned, once again, to face the man. "I meant to ask you earlier but is Koki here at all? It's been so long since I seen him last."

He smiled at her – a sympathetic smile – which seemed to confuse the girl at why he would show such an expression. "Yes, right this way. He's working in the lab with the Professor as we speech. I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you after so long. You too, Jun. You've stopped coming around here. It's gotten quite lonely."

"He didn't tell you why?" he asked, a pained expression plastered onto his face.

The girl's eyes grew wide. She had never seen him were such an expression before. It hurt her to see him like this. Even though she hated him he was still, and would always be, an important person in her life.

"What do you mean? The reason you don't come over anymore?" the man asked, quite confused.

"If he didn't say anything then I'm not going to say anything. Let's just hurry this up so we can get back home." His eyes were still pinned to the ground as he talked, not willing to look the man in the face.

"...Jun?" she asked, worried about the boy. Right now she just wanted to make sure the boy was alright, everything else came second, even herself, her pride, and her hate for him. His well being was more important.

"Hikari? Hikari, is that you?" yelled a voice, coming from inside the building they were about to go into.

The girl turned her head upon hearing her name. "Koki?" she yelled, a small blush appearing on her face. Jun let out a groan of displeasure but she paid no mind to him. He'd really changed since the last time she saw him. He'd gotten more … attractive.

"It's been forever! I really missed you!" he exclaimed, hugging the girl. His eyes trailed to the place Jun was standing. "It's been awhile too ,Jun."

"Yeah, but we came to see the professor so do you think you could show us where he is?" He was trying to hurriedly get this over with, that much she could tell. The atmosphere between the two boy's had gotten tense. Did something happen to them while she was gone?

The boy agreed after a second of silence. The professor had looked the same from when she remembered him, though she had met with him a couple of times over her journey. The two talked for awhile, mostly about how she was and her journey, from what the professor had heard about it. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the girl said her goodbyes to the professor and Koki, giving him one last goodbye hug.

The way home was silent and the atmosphere was tense, probably from Jun's horrid mood. Hikari wasn't sure what to say to the boy so she just kept her mouth shut. She didn't like how it was awkwardly silent but there was nothing she could do about it. No, that wasn't true, she didn't like silence in general. Because when it is silent she has to face the truth – something the girl didn't want to do.

When she got home she fell on the couch, not realizing how tired she actually was. It was cold, and it felt good. Just a little nap wouldn't hurt.

"Hey, hey, Hikari?" the blond asked, waking the girl up.

She opened her eyes to see nothing but thick blond hair in her face. "Jun, what do you want now?"

He lighted up looking as he looked directly into her eyes. "Hey, will you go out with me?"  
She stared at him in silence for a minute before bluntly replying, "...No."

"Do you even know what I'm asking you?"

"Will you go out with me!" she replied, setting up.

A devilish grin came to his face as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'd be my pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

There was nothing she could do about it. They were now going out. She should have seen this coming but was easily tricked into his devilish plan. She hatted herself for being so venerable.

"Waaa~!" yelled the voice.

She spun around to see who it was, but was almost tackled as a woman ran up to her hugging her tightly. "M-Mother...?"

"I just heard that you and Jun are going out. Congratulations. I knew you too would go out some day. You get along so well with one another, I'm jealous," she squeal, still hugging the girl.

"W-what? W-where'd you hear that from?" she stuttered, face bright red.

"Well, from Jun, of course. Who else?"

She dipped her head down, her bangs covering her eyes but not her blushing face. She couldn't say it wasn't true because only moments ago she had just "asked" the boy out. "I..." she stopped searching for the words to explain her predicament, "I … will be up in my room. If you need me come get me," she said, running past her mother and up the stairs into her room.

"She's embarrassed, how cute," her mother said, chuckling as she walked over to the sink to start cleaning the house.

The girl flopped on her old bed, landing face up on her back. She needed time to think this through. "So, if mom already knows, saying that Jun told her, then that means that by now most of the town knows about this," she muttered, saying out loud what she is thinking.

"Yeah, probably the whole town."

"Yep, you're right, the whole town. So then Jun … " Her eyes shot open. "JUN! How the crap did you get in here!" she yelled, looking straight into the boy's eyes.

He smiled at her. "Wouldn't you like to know. But, I guess I could give you the benefit of the doubt and tell you. I got in by climbing in through the window."

"The window, huh?" Right as she finished her sentence she was picked up and thrown over the boy's shoulder. "Wha –"

"haha, sorry, Hikari, but if I don't do this you won't come with me," he said, making his way down the stairs. "Hi, Aunty!"

"Oh, hello, dear. Bring her home by dinner okay?" asked the girl's mother.

"That's a can do!" replied Jun, happily beaming.

"Mother! I'm being kidnapped! Help me!" she yelled, at her mother who apparently didn't seem to care.

He put here back on the ground and whistled. A shadow loomed overhead and a fully grown Staraptor landed on the ground. "Here's our ride!" he exclaimed, extending his hand out to me. When she didn't reach her hand out he grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him.

"Jun! I hate you! Now let me go!" she yelled, trashing about. Her efforts, however, were in vain as she was lifted onto to enormous bird.

"I love you too, Hikari," he said, jumping on the bird himself.

The bird took off, and as expected, started to fly at an alarmingly fast rate. "J-Jun slow down or I'm going to fall off," cried the girl, hugging the boy as hard as she could.

Just then the bird slowed drastically down. "Good enough for you?" he asked.

"...yeah," she said, a small blush on her face. She began to let go of the boy but was stopped when his hand grabbed her's. She knew what he was about to say.

"You really shouldn't do that. You never know when I might speed up again~." As if on cue the pokemon began to change speeds – fast, slow, medium, back to fast – then regained the speed they were just at.

"Jun!" she cried, slapping the boy on the back.

"Ouch, that really hurts, you know?"

"Yeah, well, sorry for being so violent," she said, placing her head on his back, still blushing. The boy just chuckled a little bit as they continued riding on the pokemon.

The wind was blowing threw her hair, making it fly all over the place. It, however, was very relaxing. Flying in the sky on a really nice day and just lying on Jun, who was really quite warm.

"We're here," he said, getting ready to land the bird.

"Hmm, where? Do we have to get off," she asked, in a daze.

The blond looked shocked but then smirked. "Do you want to keep lying on me?"

Without thinking she replied, "mmhmm."

"Then only for a little bit, okay?" he asked.

"'kay."

The pokemon landed on the ground. The place that they went to was a large grassy plan with a large tree, which the pokemon had landed by.

Jun looked to his back where Hikari was still lying against his back. "Hey, Hikari?"

No answer.

"Hikari...?"

Still no answer.

He half sighed and half laughed at the girl. "Well then up we go," he said, lifting her up and onto his lap where he carried her to the tree. He sat down and placed her on his lap, closing his eyes. He would have to get her back home soon. But soon was a long ways off.


	4. Chapter 4

When she opened her eyes she found herself staring into a beautiful, grassy field that was illuminated by the moon's shining, warm light. Warmth was coming from behind her as she looked down to find a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. Over to her right was Jun's sleeping head. The girl leaned back onto the boy and giggled. "He looks tired." A thought had hit her. _What am I doing? Where am I? And why the heck am I lying on him?_

"Mmm, Hikari, why are you being so loud?" He opened his eyes to find that the sky had become a dark, shade of black – very well blending with the surrounding forest life in the area. "What time is it?" His eyes filled with shock. "Crap! I said I'd get you home by dinner! Come on we have to go! Now!" he yelled, jumping up and pulling on the girl's arm.

"What? Jun?" she questioned, being dragged along rapidly by the boy. "For god's sake, Jun, wait!" she screamed – at the top of her lungs, leaving it raw – stopping the boy dead in his tracks.

"Hikari! What the – " He was on the ground, shocked at the sudden scream that came from the girl, clutching his ears – which wear still ringing in agony from the ear wrenching scream.

The girl's face was red from embarrassment and her eyes wide from shock. She wouldn't have thought, not even in one-hundred years, that she could ever scream _that _loud. "C-can we just go home?"

The boy looked stunned but then quickly recovered saying, Sure, just like we were _going_ to."

"I'm sorry, I was just shocked I guess."

The blond chuckled. "It's fine, Hikari. Let's go."

Once again the shadow came and the large bird landed in front of them. This time, however, Hikari got on with no fuss at all.

This time the ride was all the way silent and, to them both, seemed to take a lot longer than the ride here. Once on the ride the silence was broken when Hikari had stared to complain it was taking longer and when Jun answered back that she was sleeping most of the way to the place.

When they had gotten home Jun went with Hikari to apologize to her mother for not having her back in time for dinner – their promised time.

"Hello, mom?" yelled Hikari, finding the house completely dark and deserted.

"Is she not home?" asked Jun, examining the staircase that led upstairs. Not a single light on and no sound. She was definitely not upstairs.

"Then is she at your house?"  
"No, my mom's not home either. I think they might have gone somewhere together."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah."

After that the conversation died out and the atmosphere became rather awkward.

"Well, I guess I had better go. See ya," said Jun.

"Yeah, night," replied Hikari, walking up the stairs.

"What? You're not going to come crying to me to spend the night anymore?"  
"Jun! I'm not a kid anymore!" yelled the girl, turning around the glare at the boy. Her glare was cut off when she was face to face with the boy. Before she could say anything he had moved closer and kissed her forehead.

"I know. Sweet dreams, Hikari," he said, a smirk of triumph on his face.

"Jun! I hate, hate, _hate_ you!" she screamed.

"I love you, my dear!" he yelled back, running out of the door.

"I hate you so much," she muttered, while falling on the stairs covering her blushing face.

As the boy walked home the wind whipped hardly at his face, leaving it stinging and red. A shadow – leaning against the wall by the door – made him stop. "Koki, is that you?"

The shadow moved around a little bit before coming out from the darkness. "Yeah, it's me."

"What do you need. You know I don't particularly like you very much right now."

The boy paused, taking a long breath before continuing, "Jun, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

"Talk? Talk about what?" asked Jun, confused.

"You know what I mean. Stop acting dumb already. Anyways, I'll make this fast and get straight to the point. Are you really serious about Hikari?"

The blond stopped and stared at the other boy. "I – "

"So, there something you wanna watch?" the blue-haired girl asked, lying on the couch flipping through the channels on the television.

He looked up at the screen and a certain image caught his attention. "Stop! I wanna see this," he said, placing his hand on her's to stop her from changing the channel.

What had caught the boy's attention was a documentary on new inspiring trainers. A image of Hikari and a reporter was on the screen, but there was no sound coming out.

"Turn it up I can't hear anything," he ordered, entranced in what he was watching.

"Yeah, yeah. But, I can tell you now that this is just boring old stuff," she said, repeatedly clicking the button as the sound began to get louder.

"So, is there any moral lesson you've learned on your journey you could share with other trainers?"

"Well, all I can say is don't just rely on yourself. You and your Pokemon are a team, holding a special bond with one another, but can't do everything alone. I've, many times, had to rely on the help of others to help me get through the hard times to get to where I am today, and I thank each and every one of you. You all know who you are."

"Now you were just talking about a 'special bond' between a trainer and their Pokemon, mind explaining?"  
"What I mean by 'special bond' is all the different kinds of bonds, and some that you can't even put into a category, that you have with your Pokemon. Knowing you can rely on one another to get through the hard times, the trust, the hard training, fun times, everyone of those things, and many more, are what makes this 'special bond' special. And, it's not only with Pokemon but with people too. There's been times where we've gotten into lots of fights and disputes but we always worked them out one way or another because I trusted them enough to clearly let them convey what they were feeling and not just listen to whatever I had to say. And, I'm sure everyone has someone out there who they are thinking of while listening to me speak about this, weather it be Pokemon _or_ people."

"Well, Hikari, it was great having you and listening to your most inspirational talk today. But, sadly times up for today so we'll have to bid a farewell to our audience. Till next time..."

"Ba-bye!"

The screen flicked black and another trainer appeared with the same reporter. Then the screen flicked black again, this time staying that way.

"I told you it would be boring," she said, yawning.

"No, on the contrary it was quite interesting. Who knew you could make such an inspirational speech like that."

"Yeah, and your point is what, might I ask?"

"My point is I'm tired, Hikari, let me lay on you 'kay?" he asked, falling back, his head landing on her lap.

"No!" she said, pushing the boy off of her, causing him to fall face fist on the ground.

"What's with all the violence? I'm fragile you know?" he yelled, holding his nose, making his voice distorted.

The girl erupted into into laughter. "That's too funny!" she said, holding her stomach as she laughed more. "It hurts!"

"Then stop laughing," he said, trying his best to glare at the girl despite his blushing face.

"Oh, Jun and Hikari, there you two are. What happened last night? I prepared a nice dinner and you two go run off till dark. Jun, you promised to bring her back by dinner!" said the blue-haired woman as she walked in the door.

"I hope you two didn't do anything fishy. You _were _gone quite a while," said another woman, walking right in behind the girl's mother.

"MOM!" yelled Jun, his face flushed.

"Sorry, sorry, but I just had to tease the newest couple!" she exclaimed, laughing as she talked.

"Couple?" they both asked confused. It took them a few seconds before something clicked in their minds reminding them of the previous night's endeavors, making both of their faces light up.

"Ah, you two never cease to amuse me. Well then, we'll leave you two alone. It seems you were right in the middle of something," she said, waving as she, and Hikari's mother, walked out of the door.

There was a long, awkward silence in the house after their mothers had both left. They were both siting on the couch watching the television.

"There's really nothing on to watch is there?" asked Hikari, chewing on the last of the popcorn they had left.

"Yeah, it's all pretty boring. Do you wanna watch a movie?" asked Jun, messing with the remote.

"Knock yourself out."

"Alright but don't be asking me to look after you tonight."

"Who would?"

Jun got up and sat down on the floor with a black bag and unzipped it. He quickly flipped through it's contents – dvds – and found one that suited his interests. After putting the black bag back from where he found it – under the couch – he put the dvd in the slot, turned off the lights, and pressed play.

The movie just happened to be the one thing the girl hated the most – a scary movie.

It was a little into half the movie now. Up until this point there had only been mild scary things, much to the girl's pleasure. But the screen soon turned black, making the room so black it was impossible to even see their hands in front of their faces. A flash of red hit the screen as a high-pitched scream came out.

Hikari's eyes were filled with fear as she screamed at the scene on the television. She quickly got up and grabbed Jun's arm. There she stayed for the rest of the movie, only clutching it tighter.

"Jun!" she screamed as the movie ended. "You know I have little tolerance for scary things yet you went and played that stupid scary movie! I hate you!"

"It's here."

"Yaaaa!" she screamed, as she pushed herself into the boy's chest. "Be useful for once and ..." she stopped.

She was inches away from the boy's face. It wasn't that that made her stop, it was the fact that something felt different this time. It was the fact that he had lust in his eyes and she wanted it that made her stop. It was the fact he was drawing ever so close and she wasn't doing anything that made her stop.

"Hikari, I – " _Are you really serious about Hikari? _"I-I'm just a coward that doesn't know anything, but I still just – "

His lips were centimeters away from her mouth. He had a painful look on his face, a confused look.

The girl's heart was pounding wildly. She was falling for the one she hated the most. The memories of that time were pouring back into her mind as she started at the boy.

He moved closer, drawing in to finish.

The house was dark but the moon lit the two figures who were silently kissing in the dark of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

~~: 15 Years Previous :~~

"Jun! Let's play! Let's play! Come on," she ordered, pushing on the lump underneath the covers. "What's with you? You're usually waking ME up!"

The lump underneath the covers moved. "Hikari, why are you up in the morning?"

"It's not morning! It's two in the afternoon!"

The covers came off the the lump. "Two? Already? I guess I better get up," he said, moving under the covers. "Or maybe you should just come and sleep with me!" he yelled, grabbing the girl and pulling her under the covers with him.

They both laughed as they got up to go play.

The two were sitting on the ground wrestling, laughing while holding hands.

"Jun! Hikari! Time to come in and eat!" yelled a blond-haired woman.

"Can't we just play a little more, Auntie?" pleaded Hikari.

"No, young children like yourselves need to eat. You want more energy to play don't you?" asked the woman.

The two both looked at each other before replying, "Okay!"

~~: 5 years Later :~~

"Jun! You really are full of too much energy. I don't even know _how_ your pokemon ever keep up with you!" yelled Hikari, throwing a pokeball at his face.

"Hey! Stop that would you?" he yelled, trying his best to dodge the pokeball that was thrown at him.

"Hmph!" She turned around and stomped back into her house. "Good bye and good riddance, Jun."

"Fine, just be that way!" he yelled back.

"Be that way! Be that way! What way, Jun? What way?"

"What other way do you think I'm talking about? All you're doing lately is being a real pain you know that?"

"Oh, well sorry for distributing your stupidity! I didn't know that it meant oh so much to you!"

"I didn't ever think you'd end up being suck a brat!"

"Well if I'm a brat I can't even begin to think about what you are! I don't even think there is a word for you! Idiot Jun!" she yelled running into the house. "I hate you!"

"Yeah! Well, I hate you too!"

~~: A few hours latter :~~

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say -"

"Say what? Huh? Haven't you already said enough? Is there something more you want to say? Is it that important? Is it? I can't think of anything."

"Like I said I just wanted to say – "

"What? Aren't you going to finish?"  
"I just wanted to say that I feel horrible for everyone that has to put up with you. I'm done. From now on I don't even want to see you. You're just disgusting. I really do hate you, you and your petty, little life."

Here eyes became wide. It was a lie, right? Had it all gone too far?

She slide down, the door against her back. From outside the rain could be heard. The house was silent except for the sound of crying coming from the girl.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry. Don't leave me." Tomorrow, she decided, she would leave just for a short little trip, nothing much.

~~: The next afternoon :~~

"She did what?" screamed the boy after hearing what his mother had told him.

"She left," said his mother, trying her best to calmly explain it to the boy.

"Why? Why would she do it? There was no reason to!"

A woman with blue hair walked in, holding in her hands two sheets of paper. "I think you should read this," she said handing him the paper.

He took the paper and read "Dear Jun." He, not wanting to continue in front of the two woman, ran upstairs into his room to continue reading the letter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hikari? Are you okay? You're spacing out," asked the boy, waving his hand in front of the girl.

She looked over. She didn't say anything instead just looked out the window. Why did she remember that time now? It certainly didn't make her feel any better than she already didn't. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Didn't occur to me I was spacing out."

"Ho, I see."

"Wait a second!" she screamed. "Why am I talking to you?"

"Because you know you can't live without me!" he answered cheerfully.

"Wrong. I lived without you for ten long years I think I can handle a life without you."

"Have you fallen for me yet?"

She didn't say anything, just shock her head. "What would make you think that. I hate you, you know?"

"I hate you too."

Her eyes got wide but she quickly hid them behind her bangs. It was too bad for her that the blush couldn't be hidden. It was sly.

"A person can hide from what they don't like, but they can't hide from one thing. Do you know what it is?"

She looked back over at him. "One thing you can't hide from? Your refection, your shadow?"

"Nope. None of those," he said, shaking his head no. "You can break the glass or put something over the glass to hide your reflection. A shadow will go when it is dark for a shadow itself is the dark."

"Then what is it?"

He tapped her chest. "This thing. Your heart."

"What?"

"You can try to hide from it. You can try to deny your emotions. But, you know, the heart always has a way of overcoming that. Soon you won't be able to hide from your heart."

"Really, you sound like an expert on this."

"Oh, I'm more than an expert. I've had this struggle for many years. I loved someone but we were just friends, so I had to hide what I felt. Because I did that I often fought with her. She fought back, though. Then one day she left. I was sad because I thought she wouldn't come back. I blamed myself for what happened. If she didn't come back it was my fault."

"She came back?"

"Yes and no."

"She changed," he poked her chest again. "She's trying to hide from the one thing you can't hide from. It will only hurt you in the end."

"You don't know what I feel. I'm not hiding from anything," she said, swatting his hand away. "I just simply hate you. Is that so much of a crime?"

"Nope, none at all."

"Then why be so persistent about it?"

"Because I can't lie to myself any longer."

"About what?"

"Do you think I hate you? You're nothing more than a childhood friend who took care of me when we were little? Is that what you think I think of you?"

"What else would you think of me? Ever since we were little all we've ever done was fight and bicker. There was nothing good about a spoiled little kid like me."

"And who spoiled you?"

She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Who had spoiled her?

"Can't think of an answer? Well, that's expected of you."

"You."

He looked over at her. "What?"

"You spoiled me didn't you? You were the one that always gave me what I wanted. When I would fall and get hurt, it wasn't my mom that was there it was you. When I got into trouble you were always right there next to me. When I had to do choirs you were always pitching a helping hand. When I needed something I went to you … I needed you so much when I was little. You spoiled me so much."

"Then I stopped."

"Yeah, you stopped. That's when I became mad. I didn't like it that you stopped spoiling me. I was so use to it that it was unnatural that I wasn't spoiled. I remember that night it was storming, and I was alone in my room. I wanted you there with me, but you and me were in a fight. I cried and cried calling out to you but you never came."  
"I wanted to be with you too."

"Why?"

"You tell me why _you _wanted to be with _me_?"

"Because," she stopped. "Because I liked you."

A smile came to the boy's face as he jumped on the girl. "I knew it, you like me."

"I said liked! LIKED! I don't like you! I don't! I don't! I don't!"

"Ahaha! You do!"

"Don't get so cocky!"

"Hey, is it okay if I spoil you from now on like I use to? I promise that I will never leave you like I did before. I'll protect you."

"...alright," she manged to say before his lips pressed against her's.

Maybe all that time she was searching for someone to spoil her. To treat her like a princess. Was that it? Was that why she left? Well, it didn't matter anymore, because she was as spoiled now as she ever was.

– The End –


End file.
